Vehicles can incorporate various types of ducts that convey air, for example. Design requirements may necessitate that the ducts be somewhat compliant. The ducts could need to, for example, flex away from a design position in response to a load applied in a particular direction, and then return to the design position after the load is removed. The load could be a load associated with pedestrian protection, or a load resulting from the vehicle bumping into an object.
One example duct is used to convey air from outside the vehicle to an engine compartment of the vehicle. Such a duct could be used in connection with an active grille shutter system at a front of the vehicle.